Evidence of a Different Kind
by Tadpole24
Summary: It's nothing I haven't seen before." Spoilers for 5x10. BB


**A little fic based on the promo's for next week's ep! Woop! Can't wait for half naked Booth.**

**Spoilers for 5x10, run away if you're a spoiler virgin, stick around if you're a spoiler whore. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Maybe this year 3 wise kings will give me gifts of Bones, Bones and Bones. Maybe. Until then, I own nada.**

**Enjoy.**

..:::..

Evidence of a Different Kind

..:::..

"I uh, have to remove your clothing."

_Well _that's _awkward._

"Why?"

Brennan pulls Booth's jacket from his body, relishing a little in the fact that his scent hangs in the air more freely now, "Because it's all evidence now, Booth." She moves to face him, her gloved hands pulling his tie undone and placing it in an evidence bag.

"Can't I just undress and save some of my dignity?"

Brennan's fingers stop momentarily on the buttons of his shirt, but she soon regains composure and continues, "Dignity? Booth, this is nothing I haven't seen before."

His mind flashes back to his bathroom and a moment of blind idiocy where he had stood up.

Naked.

In front of Bones.

The flush that the memory brings to his cheeks goes unnoticed by his partner who is still justifying to him why this shouldn't be awkward for him.

"...and I _am_ a doctor."

"Bones, you're my partner. My very _female_ partner."

Misunderstanding his words she looks at him defiantly, "Females have just the same size brains as males do Booth, I am just as capable as you."

He bit his lip as her hands brush against the front of his pants, trying to undo the button and zipper, "I'm not doubting your...capabilities."

She notices the strain in his voice and looks at him, her hands still resting at his belt line, "Oh, if you're sexually aroused..."

"Bones, just-" He was gritting his teeth pretty tight; she was worried about him chipping his enamel.

"It's only natural for your body to respond to me touching it. You're mind catalogues experiences and when those experiences are re-enacted, no matter how dissimilar the situation your body will react in the way it first did. It's one small part of psychology that I believe has some validity." Her hands move lower as she finally gets the zipper to cooperate with her and come undone, "So when I touch your pants directly above your penis, your mind recognises certain sexual signs and reacts appropriately for that situation."

Booth, for his part was losing it. The word 'penis' in conjunction with her actually _saying_ it and _touching_ it was driving him insane. He steps out of his pants without a word and looks away from his partner as she slides the pants into a bag, hoping he can calm himself down. Her scent is all around him though making it impossible to think of anything else but her wrapped around him. It didn't help that he was already quite aroused, it was clouding his thought.

Bones turns back to him and begins examining his body for any trace evidence left by the exploding Santa. If he didn't know any better he would have sworn she was taking extra time. As she kneels down before him (oh please, God, why?) he hears the door to the side of the room open and glances over as, at his finest moment, Cam walks in, a smile firmly in place.

He glares at her, but then remembers she has more leverage over him than any one. She knows his secret. He glares at her hoping to intimidate her before he can be embarrassed even more.

"Anyone for mistletoe?"

_Yes._

"I...I'm recovering evidence."

Good, she's stuttering too.

"Just evidence," He shrugs a little for effect, knowing anyone with half an eye and cataracts can see his obvious arousal.

Cam just laughs a she turns to leave muttering, "Just evidence, just like you're _just _partners."

He looks at his partner apologetically. He doesn't even need to speak for her to understand what he's trying to tell her, "It's okay Booth," she says, taking a scraping from his sock, "If it makes you feel any better, I sometimes feel aroused when I'm around you. You're an attractive man and my body can appreciate it, just like yours can appreciate mine."

She stands to check his face and hair again for any evidence but his intentions are different as he grabs her by the back of the neck and pulls her forward to meet his hungry mouth. Seemingly moving of their own volition, her hands snake their way up his torso, feeling the musculature she'd been curious about since taking his shirt from him. She moans into him as he pulls her closer still.

Booth pulls his head back, ending their kiss with a resounding 'pop', "That is not just 'biological urges' or your body appreciating mine," She looks at him confused, "There's a spark with us, Bones, don't tell me you want to deny it, because I know it's there."

She's still in shock and says nothing. He removes his hands from her hair and averts his eyes in embarrassment.

He's about to ask where he can get a robe or something so he can walk out of the awkward silence when he feels her hand touch his neck, coaxing him to look her way. He's hesitant, but gains confidence as he sees her close proximity, "I know it's there too, Booth." She caresses his cheek, not even looking at the rest of his near naked body, trying to show him that she realises it's about more than sex for them, "But do you understand why this is hard for me?"

He nods, touched by her honesty, "Come here." He wraps his arms around her in a tight embrace.

She surprises him by peppering light kisses along his shoulder and neck. He turns his head and kisses her temple while still holding her, showing her that their connection is more than skin deep.

When Cam opens the doors again she smiles at what she sees and without a word, closes the door behind her. The evidence can wait.

..:::..

**I'm going away for a WHOLE day...It'd make me ever so happy to have a full inbox of reviews. :) **

**Just saying. Hehe**

**Em**

**xx**


End file.
